In Another Life Of Crime
by Storychan
Summary: Jerry Jacks is no angel…..but what if he used to be? What if he was the twin of the angel Balthazar, but he Fell and doesn't remember…until now? AU, obviously. No pairings.


**In Another Life (Of Crime)**

**A Supernatural/General Hospital Crossover**

**By: Storychan**

**Plot: Jerry Jacks is no angel…..but what if he used to be? What if he was the twin of the angel Balthazar, but he Fell and doesn't remember…until now? AU, obviously. No pairings.**

**Author's Notes: I got this bizarre plot idea from a conversation with my friend TheNuttyAuthor about the actor Sebastian Roche, who plays both Balthazar on Supernatural and Jerry on General Hospital.**

**Me: Would shipping Balthazar/Jerry be weird, since they're both played by Sebastian Roche?**

**TheNuttyAuthor: Definitely! They have really similar personalities. And tastes in clothes. And they have the same face. They're, like….twins.**

**Me: OMG…what if they WERE twins? What if Jerry were a fallen angel, but he Fell and forgot his angel life like Anna did?**

**Well, this fic is what would happen if that were true…**

Jerry Jacks never cared much for religion. It honestly just got in the way. His brother, Jasper, who went by Jacks (_who said he had exclusive right to their last name, anyway?_) was religious, and he was a bloody goody-two-shoes. No fun at all.

Jerry loved fun. Particularly, the kind of fun that the Port Charles PD – and most of society – frowned upon. Messing with people's minds. Tormenting others. Using people for his next ingenious scheme (_this one was going to be a _doozy!) It made him giggle, watching people try to figure out what he was thinking. Seeing the little gears working so hard in their little heads, while he just smiled and sipped his Scotch. Picking people's brains til they agreed with him – it was like picking locks. A game of skill.

Sadly, speaking of locks, he needed to bust one right now. The Port Charles PD (_headed by Anna Devane, no less….what rotten luck!_) AND the Sonny Corinthos organization (_damn that curious Jason…he was sharp, he knew Jerry was up to something_) were on his tail, and he needed a place to hide.

Again, he never cared much for religion, but the Port Charles Community Church had such easily breakable locks, and that was what he needed right now.

So he stumbled into the church and ducked behind the altar. _ I think I'm safe now, _he decided. _Nobody would look for a devilish dick like me in a CHURCH, for angel's sake._

Jerry, despite his lack of religion, had always liked angels for some reason. He really couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't the wings. Definitely not their 'here to help mankind' nature. Jerry was no philanthropist, after all. But from a young age he'd loved them, nonetheless. When their family had dragged them to church, Jacks would listen to the sermon like a good little boy. But not Jerry. He only went to stare at the stained glass portraits of angels. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to _tell _him something.

Once at Mass, he swore he heard one _whisper _to him. But he'd dismissed it as side effect of the Scotch he'd spiked the church potluck punch bowl with. _ I was always such a devil, _he grinned to himself in the darkened quiet behind the altar.

"That's not true, actually," said a voice, and Jerry jumped.

"Miss me, brother?" the voice chuckled, and Jerry spun around to see a man who looked remarkably like himself smirking back.

"Excuse me?" Jerry asked, trying to hide his shock. "Did you just call me 'brother'? I've already got one of those, see, and he thinks I'm Satan."

"Close, but no cigar," the identical stranger grinned. "Love your suit, by the way."

'It looks almost exactly like yours!" Jerry exclaimed in wonder.

"Exactly," the stranger grinned. "I'm Balthazar, by the way. Angel of the Lord."

"I'm sorry, _what_?!" Jerry cried. "Angel? You're mad."

"I assure you….." Balthazar smiled, and….disappeared! Just like that, with a sound like flapping wings, he was _gone. _ Jerry turned around….and there he was again!

"…..that I AM an angel," finished Balthazar, smirking triumphiantly.

"How did you do that?" Jerry asked.

"Don't act too impressed," Balthazar advised him. "I mean, you could do it, too, if you tried."

"Me? An ordinary man? Disappear and reappear like some sort of Houdini?" repeated Jerry. "How?"

"Oh, Jerry." Balthazar smiled, shaking his head. "You are _not _an ordinary man."

"Well, yes, I know….I'm roguishly handsome, and have a _far _more impressive criminal record than most men, but….."

"No, Jerry," interrupted Balthazar, shaking his head. "You're not a _man _at all. You're an angel."

"I'm sorry….Me? An angel? I do believe you're mistaken. Now, _demon _I could believe, but…."

"You're lucky you became a man instead of a demon," Balthazar explained. "After what you did."

"What I…..did?"

"You don't remember, do you?" sighed Balthazar. "Well, that's easily fixed. Here, take this. Took me forever to find it." He held up a ball of glowing white light.

"Wha…what is that?"

"Your Grace," Balthazar replied, and shoved it down Jerry's throat.

A flashback hit Jerry like an incoming train.

_The whole garrison was in uproar. Uriel was screaming, Anna was crying, even Castiel's emotions were running high. _

_It was Jerry's twin brother, Balthazar, who had explained to him what was going on._

"_You know those things Father just created?"_

"_You mean, the humans?" Jerry asked._

_Balthazar nodded. "Father has asked all of us to swear to swerve them."_

"_What? Those primitive little cave monkeys?!"_

"_Yes," nodded Balthazar. "And you had better do it, too, Jerry."_

"_Why, Balthazar?" Jerry had always trusted his brother's orders, but this was madness!_

"_Because….Lucifer wouldn't do it, and Father….he…."_

"_What did he do to him?"_

"_He cast him out," Balthazar said sadly. "Lucifer isn't an angel anymore."_

"_What? What is he, then?"_

"_I don't know….He's calling himself Satan now, saying he's going to make all the humans his."_

"_That's awful!"_

"_I know. So just swear to serve the damn humans, Jerry. I'd hate to lose you."_

"_No."_

"_What?" cried Balthazar. "Did you not listen to what I just said, Jerry?!"_

"_I did," Jerry protested. "But I still refuse to be the servant of a Cro-Magnon!"_

_Father had been angry. He'd cast Jerry out, just like Lucifer. But unlike Lucifer, He didn't let Jerry become a demon. He took Jerry's Grace and memories instead, and made him one of one of the humans he had looked down on. A human in the 21__st__ century…..In a little town called Port Charles…_


End file.
